


Snowball Fight

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Emperor's Moon [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, winter fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Yusuke turned around to see Mishima holding a snowball in his hand with a smile on his face. The admin’s nose was red and his green scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, his dark blue coat stood out greatly against the snowy background of the park.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCurator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/gifts).



> Rarepair!
> 
> Given to a friend of my who likes the pairing~
> 
> Early Christmas Gift!

“Ah!” Yusuke made a noise of a surprise as a something soft and cold hit him in the back of the neck.

The teen closed his sketch book and set it aside, wishing not to hard the papers in it. He slowly reached behind him and pulled a crushed snowball away. Yusuke turned around to see Mishima holding a snowball in his hand with a smile on his face. The admin’s nose was red and his green scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, his dark blue coat stood out greatly against the snowy background of the park.

“Did you just throw this at me, Yuuki?”

“Yeah. C’mon, Yusuke, let’s have a snowball fight!”

Yusuke blinked. “A snowball fight? Like those in the winter themed movies?”

“Yeah.” Mishima’s smile seemed to deflate. “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” The teen let out a squawk as a snowball hit him in the face. “Y-Yusuke! I wasn’t ready!”

The tall teen chuckles as he reaches down to form another snowball. “You never specified if I was ready, my fair Yuuki.”

Mishima shook the snow from his face and pouted before throwing his snowball at the thief. Yusuke dodged with ease before returning fire on his laughing boyfriend. The pair spent a few hours exchanging snowball before they collapsed in a giggling mess. Yusuke stood above the admin and stared down at him. There was a halo of snow surrounding the small dark haired teen head and his pale cheeks were rosy. The artist vaguely registered the sound of Mishima’s laugh dying down as he lowered himself closer to the admin.

“Yusuke?”

“Yuuki.”

Their lips met in the silence of the park as a slow flurry began to float down from the sky.


End file.
